Aokigahara
by YamatoRedi
Summary: Una vez que tu vida pierde sentido, no ves ninguna otra solucion que desaparecer de ella. Shizuru Fujino se encuentra en una gran encrucijada, tratando de quitarse la vida dentro del famoso bosque, se tropieza con quien iba a darle una razon para existir, pero ella es una mujer de no cambiar sus desiciones.
1. Prologo

Dejo su blazer negro colgado dentro del armario de su oficina y se sentó detrás del hermoso escritorio de caoba oscuro, perfectamente pulido y ordenado, miro hacia el ventanal que estaba justo al final de la oficina y termino su vaso de whiskey, mirando a través del vidrio de este con una sonrisa triste que le hacía ver como una verdadera diosa de la noche. Shizuru Fujino era inmensamente rica, guapa, tenia cuantas mujeres quisiera en su vida y aun así no había encontrado la razón por la cual debería seguir respirando, y cada día se le hacía más pesado y mas difícil cumplir con su rutina por inercia, y en las noches en que se encontraba sola, solía llorar hasta quedarse dormida para tener luego que maquillar su dolor a la mañana siguiente.

Pero ella no era una mujer cualquiera que tomara la decisión de acabar con su vida en donde cualquiera la pudiera encontrar y hacer un escándalo de su muerte, eso mataría a su querido padre cuya salud había estado tan delicada desde que muriera su madre hacia unos 4 años. Pero la solución a su dilema se había encontrado frente a sus narices y ella no había notado absolutamente nada; desde el ventanal de su oficina se veía en su total inmensidad y perfeccion, el monte Fuji y sus extensiones de bosque entre los cuales se encontraba el famoso Aokigahara, el bosque de los suicidios.

Ahí sin duda, muy difícilmente la encontrarían muerta, y aun si lo hicieran, habría pasado tanto tiempo que ya habría dejado de importar su desaparición, Shizuru dejo caer el vaso de cristal, el cual se rompió en miles de fragmentos al impactar contra el suelo, y sin meditarlo un segundo mas, salió de su oficina con paso apresurado y la solución a su mísera existencia.


	2. Despedidas Disfrazadas

Luego de haber tomado una larga ducha, Shizuru se vistió de forma casual y deportiva todo lo contrarios de como lo había hecho casi todos los días de su vida, se sentó para maquillar perfectamente su rostro y aprovecho esa ocasión para detallarse a sí misma, ya que había tomado una decisión de la cual no iba a desistir. Frente a si tenía una joven de 25 años de edad, hermosa y con un misterio que le rodeaba que podría haber llamado la atención de cualquier persona incluso en medio de la multitud mas exagerada, pero a esa belleza le faltaba algo muy importante, la vida, el brillo, ese no se que hace que exista el amor a primera vista, cosa la cual para ella jamás había ocurrido.

Muchas veces ella había querido hablar con sus amigos sobre lo que sentía, o sobre lo que ya había dejado de sentir y todos le respondían lo mismo pero con diferentes palabras o en diferentes circunstancias. "Eres una mujer bella y exitosa, tu vida vale mucho". ¿Bella? Quizás físicamente, pero como persona sabia que le faltaba tanto como a un bebe, ¿Exitosa? Ojala el dinero lo fuera todo en esta vida, porque entonces ella sería tan inmensamente feliz, y también su padre, ella sabía que su vida solo valía en cantidades de dinero, pero no de personas.

Se levanto de su butaca y suspiro, tomando una mochila con la cual llevaba lo necesario para la consumación de sus pensamientos y se encamino a cumplir con una serie de preparativos antes de marcharse sin vuelta atrás: se despediría de las personas que ella consideraba iban a echarle de menos una vez que muriera.

-Bubuzuke…-Haruka frunció el ceño a más no poder mirando a su amiga la cual llevaba un buen rato ignorando sus preguntas y solo hablando de trivialidades que a ella, en especial, le irritaban- Arrojare mi taza de café sobre su cabeza si no respondes.

-Ara, Haruka-san, tan impulsiva como siempre…-Shizuru sonrió de forma plástica, dejando así la taza de té de lado- Solo esperare que lleguen Reito-san y Kikukawa-san, ahí responderé tus preguntas con sumo agrado.

Nuevamente el silencio cayó sobre ambas amigas, pero Haruka, quien llevaba tantos años conociendo a la mujer de ojos rubí, sabía que algo no estaba bien, y por más que fuera imposible determinarlos, el ambiente decía a gritos que debía hacer algo para evitar una tragedia.

-Fujino… ¿Estas enamorada?...-Soltó Haruka sin miramientos, pregunta por la cual Shizuru casi escupe su te, pero para su suerte pudo evadir la incómoda interrogante al ver llegar a los dos amigos que faltaban y recibiéndolos con otra sonrisa.

El rato transcurrió ameno, exceptuando claro está, los turbulentos pensamientos que se asomaban por la mente de Shizuru, la cual ideaba formas de acabar con su vida y estudiaba cual de todas ellas creía que sería la ideal…Usar un revolver era algo tan escandaloso y muy sucio para ella, lo cual quedo descartado apenas se le había ocurrido, las pastillas y el uso de una cuerda hasta ahora eran sus alternativas principales, ya que el veneno le causaba cierto temor.

Shizuru estaba ansiosa, mordía sus labios y jugaba a menudos con sus dedos, cosa que no paso desapercibida por su amiga Haruka, pero esta no hizo ningún comentario al respecto pero se mantuvo incluso más atenta.

Dos horas después Shizuru se levanto y despidió a sus amigos como siempre lo había hecho, se monto en su automóvil y se dirigió a su inmensa mansión, estacionando cerca de la entrada, y cual chiquilla que acaba de romper el jarrón preferido de sus padres, camino con temor hacia la oficina de su querido padre. Su mano se acerco a la puerta con temblores leves, pero decidida a dar un par de toques y hacerse notar, haciendo que detrás de la puerta de roble se oyera la ronca voz de su progenitor.

-Adelante, Shizuru…-El tono de su padre era severo por naturaleza, y Shizuru lo sabia pero aun así en ese preciso momento le causo aun más miedo, al abrir la puerta encontró la figura robusta de su padre detrás del escritorio ocupado con un montón de papeles, su cabello era totalmente blanco al igual que su bigote espeso y sus ojos rojos después de un segundo se desviaron de los papeles y se posaron en su hija.

-Nada de esto está bien, Haruka-san…¿Por qué estas tan segura? –Reito era arrastrado por una rubia enfurecida, la cual andaba de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado.

-Te estoy diciendo que algo ocurre con esa Bubuzuke, ¿Cómo es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta? ¡Pensé que por ser amigos de infancia le conocerías más!

-A-ah…Shizuru sabe lo que hace, ella debe de tener sus problemas…-Reito rasco su nuca tratando de evadir el ataque de Haruka, pero esta no se contento con esa respuesta, por lo cual tomo entonces de la mano de Yukino y se la llevo consigo.

-Si no quieres ayudarme está bien, afeminado, pero yo si se que algo le ocurre a ella y no voy a descansar hasta saber qué rayos le ocurre.


	3. El bosque sin regreso

Apago el furioso motor de su automóvil, tan cerca como pudo de la entrada a su destino, dejando sin importarle el destino del auto, todas sus pertenencias dentro de este, desde su teléfono móvil hasta su portátil, después de todo, a donde iba no necesitaría bienes materiales, lo único que se llevaría consigo seria su nombre y sus acciones en la tierra. Suspiro hondamente antes de acariciar el volante cubierto en cuero que tenía entre sus manos, tratando de impregnar sus manos de la sensación que le producía estar dentro de una maquina tan potente como aquella, no cualquiera podía darse el lujo de poseer un Nissan 350.

Salió con toda la elegancia con la cual la había educado, tomando consigo la mochila que había preparado para ese momento, ella no pretendía simplemente llegar a morir sin despedirse correctamente de la tierra que la había visto nacer, crecer y próximamente…morir, dentro de aquella mochila llevaba algo de comer, sus pastillas para despedirse, una botella del más caro whiskey y otras cosas útiles, lo encaramo en su hombro y camino hacia su meta, como así pensaba, acercándose a la entrada del famoso bosque Aokigahara, donde los suicidas iban a pasar solos sus últimos minutos, y al toparse con el molesto cartel que inútilmente colocaron allí para disuadir a personas como ella, una incomodidad surgió de sus vísceras, al recordar momentos pasados con su familia, la sonrisa de su madre y la sonora risa de su alegre padre, entonces estuvo aun más segura que al llegar allí.

Entonces se vio entrando a uno de los más grandes bosques de todo Japón, ese que tanto temen muchos de sus ciudadanos, pero en su mente no cabía la sola idea de que ese lugar pudiera causar tanto repudio y admiración al mismo tiempo, puesto que los altos árboles frondosos y la paz que irradiaba ese lugar le calaban muy profundamente dentro de sí misma. Pero a medida que sus pasos aumentaban y el tiempo corría impaciente, se percataba que todas y cada una de las esquinas de ese pulmón vegetal, estaba impregnado de la sensación de rondar la muerte. Resultaba tétrico, entre el extremo silencio que solo era interrumpido por el crujir de las hojas bajo los pies del visitante, las raíces largas y torcidas que se unían unas a otras en el suelo, y los bruscos movimientos de animales que rondaban la zona, pero nada de eso altero tanto los sentido de Shizuru, como el encontrar restos de una caja de pastillas arrojada sin piedad al inclemente olvido, seguramente utilizadas hacia algún tiempo por alguien como ella.

Entonces allí se quedo estática, mirando la caja a casi deshacer, preguntándose y aventurándose a imaginar como habría sido la persona que había acabado con su vida utilizando aquel objeto, estando casi en su totalidad segura que había sido alguna joven chica aturdida por sus problemas personales que había tomado la decisión abruptamente sin tomar en consideración a su joven marido que esperaba por ella, ignorante de que su esposa le habría sido infiel, todo por ser infeliz con su vida de casada.

Continúo su camino, analizando las razones por las cuales aquel bosque resultaba tan espeluznante, y porque sin darse cuenta muy dentro de si su conciencia le decía que no debía estar caminando por allí; encontró un par de detalles que podían explicar el porqué de sus nervios: quizás la escasa luz que apenas lograba filtrarse entre la espesa capa de hojas que se encontraban en la punta de cada árbol, la sensación de poder encontrar un cadáver a cada paso que das, la espera de no saber que misterios oculta el lugar, pero la más importante de todas….Esa maldita voz que no hacía caso a sus suplicas para callarse y dejar en paz la pobre mente de la chica, que nunca le había causado más que dolor y odio, y que conocía tan perfectamente porque le acompañaba desde que tenía uso de razón.

Shizuru Fujino tenía un secretos que muy pocas personas que le rodeaban conocía, y es que desde muy pequeña, ella sufría de un trastorno de identidad disociada, y que aquella persona que compartía su cuerpo (totalmente en contra de su voluntad), era alguien tan digno de odiar, que había noches en las que se encontraba gritándose a sí misma frente al espejo, mientras imaginaba la maravillosa sensación de poder golpearle.

-Ara…la pequeña Fujino ha decidido matarse….vaya molestia, bastaba con que me avisaras y me hacía cargo de tu cuerpo poniéndote a dormir eternamente, querida hermana….-las palabras iban arrastradas, sonando tan similar como el roce de la serpiente con la tierra seca, y esta, era el motivo por el cual Shizuru quería acabar con su vida, no soportaba tener que compartir su ser entero con alguien tan despreciable, incluso, le causaba tanta infelicidad encontrarse en lugares que no reconocía, al lado de mujeres desnuda que no recordaba haber conocido jamás, luego de haber hecho quien sabe que con su cuerpo…y ya no lo toleraba, si ella no podía tener una vida propia, su alter ego tampoco.

-Calla, Viola…-El veneno que poseían aquellas dos cortas palabras era tan fuerte como todos los años de pesar que Viola le había hecho pasar, a ella, a su padre y a sus amigos tan queridos.

-Oh, vaya, hice enojar a Shizu-chan…JAJAJA…-su voz era tan similar y diferente a la suya, que podría reconocerla en medio de una multitud embravecida, y requería muchos años de conocerla para poder saber la diferencia entre Shizuru y Viola.

Pero ya no importaba, ahora con todas sus fuerzas debía ignorar las palabras pesadas de su alter ego, encendió un cigarro y dio una larga calada a este, tratando de perder su mente en el aire, en el bosque, mientras la otra le perforaba las sienes con su incesante discurso.

**En otro lado de la ciudad:**

-Suzushiro Haruka…-la rubia se estaba comunicando con alguien a través de su teléfono móvil, mientras Yukino estaba muy enfrascada en su laptop, tecleando con fuerza y con el ceño fuertemente fruncido, y Reito, sentado tras el escritorio de su oficina, les miraba a ambas con resignación, aunque también estaba preocupado, no le gustaba meterse en los asuntos de Shizuru.- Si, necesito que ubiquen ese automóvil. Si, así es, a nombre de la corporación Fujino…-apretó los dientes y exclamo con rabia- COMO QUE NO PUEDEN DARME ESA INFORMACION? SON UNA QUEDADA DE INUTILES!

-Bandada, Haruka-chan… -Yukino suspiro apartando la mirada de la pantalla y centrándola en su pareja, la cual parecía a punto de perder un tornillo, aunque no lo admitía, sentía muchos celos de cómo los problemas que afectaban a Shizuru, podían hacer perder la paciencia a Haruka…casi como si la castaña fuera novia de la rubia, en lugar de ella. Haruka colgó el móvil y miro a través de la ventana, y la preocupación se vio reflejada en su rostro.

-Algo me dice que Viola está detrás de todo esto…-susurro Reito, quien hablo por las dos presentes, que no se atrevían a pronunciar ese nombre sin pensárselo dos veces.

*****Flashback*****

Años atrás, en el Fuuka Gakuen, una alumna era tan reconocida como temida en el instituto, la hermosa presidenta del consejo estudiantil, de quien se sabía que podía ser tan dulce como malvada, y todo en cuestión de milésimas; siempre rodeada por su sequito de fanáticas, se decía que a veces abusaba de alguna de ellas, desechándola luego y utilizando sus influencias para que no pudieran decir nada de cualquiera que hubiese sido las maldades que Shizuru Fujino hubiese hecho en su contra. Pero nadie creía esos rumores, que una valiente chica se atrevió a regar, que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil la había violado en una oportunidad, meses después la chica desapareció extrañamente, pero aun así ninguna de sus palabras cambio los ojos de admiración con que veían a la castaña.

Un día como cualquier otro, Haruka entro al consejo estudiantil, con toda la intención de reclamarle a Shizuru su falta de interés por los delincuentes juveniles que se habían dedicado a atar lazos pidiéndole deseos a Kami-sama; apenas abrió la puerta del consejo, se encontró con la muy adorada presidenta acorralando a una chica de curso menor, esta con la falda subida y las bragas en las rodillas, tratando de resistirse a la seducción de la mayor.

-K-kaichou….Nos ven!...-por fin logro exclamar huyendo de los labios que buscaban sedientes su besos, apartándose de ella y arreglando su ropa para poder huir de allí, fue entonces cuando la presidenta volteo a ver a quien le había interrumpido, y Haruka pudo observar la sonrisa que delataba la presencia de alguien que odiaba, unos ojos que no eran los de su amiga y esa postura confiada que solo tenía un nombre.

-Viola….-Dicho eso Haruka apresuro a cerrar con seguro la puerta detrás de sí, buscando con urgencia su teléfono celular.

-Llamaras acaso al amanerado de Kanzaki? O a la cuatro ojos?, Vamos Haruka-san que acaso no crees poder con esta chica tu sola?...-Con movimientos casi felinos Viola arrincono a Haruka para dejarle desprevenida, pasando una mano por debajo del brazo de la rubia y abriendo la puerta.

*****Fin del Flashback*****

-Haruka-chan…-Yukino abrazo por detrás a Haruka la cual no quería mirar a ninguno de los dos- No fue tu culpa lo que paso esa vez…deja de culparte.

-No, Yukino…Es mi culpa que esa chica haya muerto…-Dicho esto, volvió a sacar su teléfono móvil para intentar nuevamente conseguir a Shizuru.


	4. Recuerdos Impregnados

Espero les vaya gustando mi pequeña maquiavélica historia, es algo espontanea y aunque no me lo crean, todos los capítulos los he escrito en medio de mis clases en la facultad, por lo tanto no me juzguen de pronto me vuelvo algo filosófica…Disfrútenlo.

"Recordar no es bueno, menos si quieres conservar la cordura..."

Suzushiro Haruka, vio por primera vez a Shizuru, cuando ambas tenían escasos 7 años de edad, el padre de la rubia era buen amigo de la familia Fujino, y esta era la primera vez que presentaba a su hija, la futura heredera de su compañía, a la familia con la cual hacia constantemente sus negocios, y este muy orgulloso le compro el más precioso de los vestidos a su pequeña, llevándola ahora de la mano.

La primera impresión que tuvo Haruka al ver a la familia ahí reunía, es que discordaban en su totalidad unos de otros: el padre, parado con firmeza y una pipa encendida en su mano, se asemejaba al orgulloso rey león que miraba al más pequeño de los animales, sus cabellos oscuros empezaban a mostrar canas bien merecidas por exceso de trabajo, una barba bien cuidada y afeitada, y ojos rojos como la sangre. La esposa tenía un aura dulce, pero al mismo tiempo imponente, sus cabellos castaños y ondulados estaba coquetamente sujetados a una coleta alta, tenía un aura juvenil y agradable, pero con porte serio y elegante, una figura digna de una modelo y de su mano, escondida tras sus piernas, la pequeña Shizuru quien miraba a la niña recién llegada por entre las piernas de su madre.

Shizuru se parecía tanto físicamente a su madre, que parecía una versión en miniatura de Shizuka Fujino, exceptuando claro está sus ojos, que los de la mujer mayor eran de un profundo verde oliva, mientras los de su hija eran idénticos a los de su padre. Haruka no se dejo intimidar por aquella familia, nada lo hacía, el carácter de los Suzushiro se heredaba en la sangre, y acercándose a la mujer adulta, estiro su mano y con voz potente exclamo:

-Mi nombre es Suzushiro Haruka! Y tú deberías salir de ahí, tus padres no estarán toda la vida para postergarte…

Shizuru quien había quedado perpleja, salió de detrás de las piernas de su madre riendo suavemente tomando educadamente la mano de la chica y sacudiéndola con gentileza.

-Es un verdadero placer, Suzushiro-chan.

-Haruka, se dice protegerte…-El padre de Haruka le había tomado del hombro para poder corregirle muy cerca de su oído, riendo ante aquellas gracias que hacia su niña.- Haruka, esta familia que ves aquí, son grandes amigos míos, y como lo son para mí, espero que tu aprendas a apreciar a Shizuru-chan… nosotros los Suzushiro les cubrimos las espalda a ellos, y ellos a nosotros. Somos amigos.

En ese momento Haruka miro a la niña que tenia frente a sí, sujetando su mano y sonriéndole con timidez, luego a sus padres, los cuales estrechaban la mano de su padre y reían ante los chistes adultos que ella no lograba comprender, entonces en su mente se quedo grabada para toda la vida aquella palabra. "Amigos".

La Haruka de ahora había dedicado largos años en su rivalidad con la castaña a la cual todo parecía salirle con perfecta naturalidad, siempre resaltando entre las multitudes, siendo grandes amigas en el fondo, nunca hubo un solo momento donde una de las dos necesitara a la otra y se quedara esperando por una mano amiga que le ayudara, siempre detrás de un Fujino existía un Suzushiro para cubrir sus espaldas, y viceversa. Pero al pasar el tiempo, cuando Shizuru comenzó a mostrar graves señas de estar cayendo en la demencia, se distanciaron con brusquedad, no porque Haruka abandonara en necesidad a su amiga, si no porque esa huyo del mundo y de la realidad sin posibilidades de retorno. Mientras la rubia se encontraba en sus cavilaciones personales, recordando el pasado, frente a si se encontraba Reito, el joven galán de la academia Fuuka, graduado como administrador empresarial, que aunque nunca lo ha admitido, es completamente vulnerable ante Shizuru, y no por los encantos seductores de esta, si no por el secreto que ella conoce sobre el gran Kanzaki-sama.

Con escasos 15 anos Reito mostraba gran confianza en sí mismo, un futuro prometedor y cualidades típicas de un Casanova al momento de rodearse de las chicas más guapas, incluso aquellas que eran mayores que el. Para su desgracia su padre le había forzado a aceptar un matrimonio concertado, con la hija del dueño de una de las más grandes empresas corporativas de Japón, de esta forma hacerse con las mismas influencias que la familia Fujino. El se rehusaba a morir a casarse, no porque el chico tuviese miedo al compromiso o un gran amor a la libertad, si no porque Kanzaki Reito estaba enamorado nada más y nada menos que de su compañero de kendo, Tate Yuuichi.

Ser homosexual en la familia Kanzaki era incluso peor que caminar sobre carbones encendidos bañado de pies a cabeza en gasolina, era una sentencia de exilio sin posibilidades de regreso al cobijo familiar, y Reito era un hombre poco valiente, le gustan los retos mas no los riesgos y es por eso que nunca pudo cumplir las expectativas de su padre al manejar la empresa, no se puede ganar si no se arriesga nada y el jamás perdia pero tampoco lograba gran cosa.

Una tarde su madre lo llevo a una fiesta del té, donde sería presentado ante s prometida y su futura suegra, vestido como un caballero, peinado para la ocasión, el camino junto a su madre como los reos que son llevados al muro de fusilamiento, y para cuando sus ojos alzaron la vista se encontró de frente con dos orbes rojizas que le veían con completo desagrado. Ahí mismo, Reito comprendió que para ella era tan desagradable tener que casarse contra su voluntad como lo era para él, pero no era lo suficientemente ciego o estúpido para no darse cuenta que la chica que tenia frente a si era una réplica humana de lo que en algún tiempo las diosas debieron haber sido. Era un joven afortunado que despreciaba con toda su alma su suerte, de haber nacido siendo heterosexual se hubiese puesto a bailar ahí mismo.

Estrecho la mano de Shizuru y durante largas horas en ese día, trato de parecer lo mas cortes que pudo, pero el aburrimiento y la resignación caían sobre ellos como un manto negro, hasta que las dos madres se despidieron llevándose consigo a sus hijos; al día siguiente comenzaba su nuevo curso y podría volver a ver a Tate todos los días, siendo feliz que apenas y presto atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Esa misma tarde llevo a su amante a la parte trasera del gimnasio donde guardaban las bolas y las colchonetas y sin más preámbulos, ambos chicos comenzaron a desnudarse y a tocar sus cuerpos con desespero, jamás hubiese imaginado que en ese momento iba a ser descubierto en el acto por aquella chica con la cual se supone que tenía que casarse, la cual se había convertido en nada más que la misma presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-Ara, Kanzaki-san, Yuuichi-kun…-Saludo con completa calma y parsimonia, mientras los dos chicos desnudos palidecían y luchaban por cubrir sus partes nobles aun erectas de la mirada de aquella mujer- Me dijeron que vieron al capitán del equipo de kendo venir hacia acá y tenía que darle un mensaje importante. Supongo que tendré que esperar.

Reito creyó aquella vez que su vida se había acabado y con mucho terror recorriendo su cuerpo se acerco al finalizar sus clases a la sala del consejo de estudiantes, donde la castaña estaba de pie frente a la ventana, mirando con nostalgia, detrás de si cerró la puerta lo cual llamo la atención de la presidenta del consejo de estudiantes….pero para su sorpresa el fue recibido con una sonrisa amable.

Aun hoy día Reito recuerda con claridad las palabras de Shizuru aquella vez:

"-Kanzaki-san tiene alguien ya dentro de su corazón y no quiere casarse. Conmigo ocurre lo mismo, pero no porque tenga a alguien para mi, si no porque necesito conseguirle pronto y Kanzaki-san sabe que no es ni será él quien ocupe ese lugar…Si los dos nos oponemos, no podrán obligarnos a casarnos."

Aunque ella tuvo las armas para destruirlo o extorsionarlo, Shizuru guardo el secreto de Reito con sumo recelo, así pudieron librarse el molesto matrimonio concertado y formar una amistad que hasta las lunas de la actualidad sigue estando de pie, aunque Reito siempre se muestra bastante inseguro al momento de meter mano en asuntos de los Fujino.

"-Mama, es normal oír voces?

-Voces, hija? Qué clase de voces? –Shizuka miraba con angustia a su hija la cual cada día se mostraba más y más extraña.

-Sí, mami, una voz que se parece mucho a la mía, me dice que robe galletas de la despensa, o que tire al gatito de la ventana…

Shizuka miro con horror a su marido, el cual mantenía la vista clavada en su primogénita, mirándole con escrutinio tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que las cosas que la pequeña niña decían eran inventos o fantasías de la edad."

Dentro del bosque Aokigahara, una mujer llevaba dos horas caminando sin rumbos, pero en mitad de su recorrido cayó desplomada al suelo, inerte y sin mover un solo musculo, luego que se reincorporo sobre sus dos piernas, una afilada sonrisa viperina apareció en aquellos labios, junto a una mirada cargada de veneno.

-Vaya…Con que aquí descansaremos en paz…ne, Shizu-chan?


	5. Encuentros Inesperados

-Mai, estás segura que es por aquí?, hemos estado caminando largo rato sin ver un maldito rio! –Gruño amargamente la mujer de cabello cobalto, mientras hablaba con su amiga desde lo alto de un árbol, tratando sin resultado alguno, visualizar los alrededores de la zona.

-No es mi culpa, Natsuki! Tú has sido quien ha comprado el mapa a esa borracha loca del monte Fuji!, baja ahora mismo de ahí mujer-mono que no me quedare toda la vida esperando por ti! –Su amiga de cabellos naranjas y ojos color lila había comenzado a arrojarle pequeñas piedras a la chica de mirada verde, al parecer se habían perdido bajando del monte Fuji, tomando una dirección que no debían, ahora dentro del bosque Aokigahara el grupo se había desesperado.

-Reencontrémonos con Nao y Mikoto, quizás ellas han conseguido algo. –Al caer al lado de su amiga había comenzado a recuperar algo de calma, con la vaga esperanza que las demás de su grupo hubiesen conseguido encontrar la salida del lugar.

La mañana de aquel día un grupo de chicas había decidido comenzar una excursión al monte Fuji, llegando a su meta con facilidad, pero al comenzar el descenso han entrado por el bosque Aokigahara, del cual desconocían todos los detalles. Nao Yuuki, Minagi Mikoto, Tokiha Mai y Kuga Natsuki, la ultima quien había propuesto la idea, ahora de acortar el camino por el bosque, ahora sufriría las consecuencias y la ira de sus amigas, pero eso poco le importaba, si no lograba salir de aquel lugar, su madre le asesinaría violentamente si se perdía el compromiso familiar.

Nao y Mikoto estaban descansando a los pies de un gran árbol, con todo su equipaje arrojados alrededor de ellas y con expresión de agotamiento, una vez que vieron a la chica de cabello cobalto acercarse, Mikoto torció el gesto y le saco la lengua mientras Nao tuvo grandes impulsos de asesinarla.

-Vayamos al monte Fuji, dijiste! Sera divertido, dijiste! –Mikoto tuvo que aferrarse a la cintura de la pelirroja antes que se abalanzara contra de Natsuki, quien ignoraba los gritos de su amiga mirando hacia otro lado con expresión muy seria.

-Por los momentos de nada nos sirve pelearnos, hay que mantener la calma y asegurarnos que….-Mai fue interrumpida por un sonoro "SHH" emitido por Natsuki- Se puede saber porque me callas?

-Mantengan la boca cerrada, estamos en un bosque y he escuchado ruidos, si no nos cuidamos podemos hasta toparnos con un gato de monte o alguna serpiente.-Ante esto Nao sonrió maliciosamente.

-Oh, la pequeña gatita le tiene miedo a la serpiente gigante purpura de varias cabezas del mundo Fuji?

-Tú, Araña! –Natsuki comenzó a perseguir en círculos a Nao, quien hacia sus mayores esfuerzos para huir de las peligrosas manos de la chica de cabello cobalto, Mai por su tanto miraba a la pequeña Mikoto, quien había estado mirando hacia todos lados con mirada de concentración.

-Mikoto, ocurre algo? –la ojilila se acerco a la menor, acariciando sus despeinados cabellos oscuros con suavidad.

-Mai, algo se mueve cerca de nosotras…-Muy preocupada tomo la mano de la chica de cabello naranja, y justo cuando iba a advertir a las dos revoltosas, ocurrió algo que durante segundos fue difícil de procesar: Nao se había detenido al escuchar a Mikoto gritarle para llamar su atención, en ese momento Natsuki aprovecho para lanzarse sobre la pelirroja, pero esta logro reaccionar rápido y agacharse, haciendo que Natsuki cayera sobre unos matorrales espesos, pero más específicamente, sobre una muy hermosa castaña que caminaba por ahí cerca buscando a las personas responsables de ese griterío.

-Ah, maldita araña, pateare su trasero…-Natsuki levanto el rostro, algo había amortiguado su caída, y al abrir los ojos vio que había ocasionado daño a una hermosa mujer que al parecer tenia la misma edad que ella cayéndole encima. La ojiverde se ruborizo hasta las orejas notando pequeños detalles de la chica: era hermosa, sus cabellos castaños (ahora llenos de hojas) caían en lindas ondas por encima de sus hombros, sus facciones eran delicadas, pero por encima de todo, murió de la vergüenza al notar que sus manos yacían inertes sobre ambos pechos de la chica, las cuales retiro como quien aleja la piel del hierro caliente.

-Ara…deberías primero invitarme un trago…-La castaña mordió su labio coquetamente, levantándose apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en sus codos para poder estar más cerca del rostro de la chica- Tendrás que compensarme este incidente.

Había algo en aquella mujer que le causaba escalofríos y una sensación de desconcierto, como un ratón que se ve rodeado de una serpiente de pitón, no supo si lo causaba su voz aterciopelada y tan excesivamente dulce, o esos ojos rojos que le diseccionaban como un bisturí.

-C-c-c-c-c-como te puedo compensar? –Natsuki busco a sus amigas con la mirada, las cuales llegaron a su lado también consternadas por la repentina aparición de la mujer ahí en mitad del bosque.

-Eso lo decidiré luego…-la ojirubi acerco la mano hasta el rostro de Natsuki pasando rápidamente el pulgar sobre los labios de la de cabello cobalto, logrando así un rubor ligero en las mejillas de esta- Me llamo Viola…Viola Shizuru, y tu, pequeña manoseadora?

Natsuki maldijo su suerte en esos momentos, sus amigas habían sido testigos de ese encuentro inesperado con aquella chica, y ahora reian a carcajadas, viéndole cambiar de colores en su rostro, mientras la otra le seguía mirando con aquella sonrisa tan extremadamente arreglada, tuvo suficiente control sobre su propio cuerpo y se levanto, extendiéndole luego la mano a la muchacha.

-K-kuga…Kuga Natsuki –Halo Viola para que se levantara, notando así que era un poco más alta que ella y que su cuerpo poseía una forma tan sensual como los de una diosa griega, antes que pudiera seguir contemplando su cuerpo, un codazo le devolvió a este mundo, entonces su mejor amiga apareció en escena.

-Es usted! Kaichou-sama! Yo también asistí a la academia Fuuka. Me llamo Tokiha Mai, todas nosotras venidos de la misma academia, y ahora….-Mai parecía a punto de tirarse a llorar ahí mismo- no puedo creer que he tenido la dicha de conocerle!

-Ara, Tokiha-san es un verdadero placer para mí pero…-ladeo la cabeza mirándole de forma muy misteriosa- Creo que me has confundido con otra persona –Mintió vilmente, no quería ser reconocida, mucho menos ahora que había puesto el ojo sobre una nueva presa, ahogando las suplicas de Shizuru por dejarle salir, Viola había decidido tener un último revolcón antes que a la dueña del cuerpo le diera la oportunidad de arrebatarse la vida y la de ella.

-Mou…me había emocionado tanto…-Mai dejo caer su cabeza abatida- Supongo que Shizuru es un nombre común. De igual manera –sacudió la cabeza y volvió a sonreírle- es un verdadero placer Viola-sama.

-Espero no les moleste pero, creo que me he perdido en este bosque –otra mentira- así que me preguntaba si podría acompañarlas hasta encontrar la salida? –A todas estas miraba a Natsuki de forma fija, sin apartar por un segundo sus ojos de ella, casi ignorando a las otras mujeres que le acompañaban, obviamente la chica de cabello cobalto notaba todo esto y trataba de hacerse la vista gorda con su comportamiento.

-Para nada! –Nao ahora aprovechaba para su venganza- Puede acompañarnos todo lo que guste, después de todo nosotras también estamos perdida, aunque espero que no le moleste…soy algo asustadiza…-Nao se acerco a Viola, ahora siendo ella quien desatara sus tretas sexuales sobre la recién llegada, cosa que Viola no paso desapercibido, sonriendo satisfecha y pensando "Ara, vine a por una y quizás me vaya con el recuerdo de dos".

Natsuki miro a su amiga con profundo desprecio, por un lado aquella muchacha le causaba escalofríos y cierto temor, pero al mismo tiempo, había sentido una inmediata atracción física por ella, y no era justo que ahora Nao le hubiese echado la red encima, quitándose de las manos. Natsuki acababa de salir de una relación seria de 1 año y medio con Takeda, y la razón de aquella ruptura era el nuevo autodescubrimiento que tuvo Natsuki al darse cuenta que le gustaban las mujeres, pero desde entonces no ha salido con ninguna hasta los momentos, y ahora que por fin una chica guapa coquetea con ella, se la arrebatan de las manos.

-No! –Natsuki de dos zancadas estuvo al lado de Viola y tomándola de un brazo y atrayéndola hacia sí misma, le separo de las garras de Nao.


End file.
